


Domesticity.

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets home from work. Mika is in a chatty mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt to write about, then started writing a completely different situation. This is the result.

Andy got home from filming quite late but Mika didn’t mind. One of the most amazing things about his and Andy’s relationship was that they were used to having their own work related drama that resulted in not always being on time. 

Mika was exited, however. His day had gone amazingly. He had finished a brand new song which he was sure would end up on the next album, He had had a phone call from his mother and Valentino had sent a new suit design which Mika really liked. 

When Andy had walked through the door, Mika pounced onto him and clung on like a baby monkey. Andy looked momentarily startled but quickly realised that Mika was the projectile and chuckled. He was used to Mika’s eccentricities. 

Having a 6ft 3 man attached to him while he put his bags down wasn’t ideal, but Andy carefully put his bags down in the corner, so neither of them would trip later, and carried Mika towards the living room, depositing him on the sofa. Andy sat down next to Mika and Mel and Amira hopped up onto them and settled on their laps, tails wagging cheerfully. 

It felt so domestic like this, sitting side by side on the sofa, not caring about the hole Mika had in his Snoopy sock, or the bags Andy had under his eyes, but just enjoying the others company. As a teenager, Andy had scorned at the idea of domesticity, laughed at the couples he saw cuddling and holding hands in the street, but at 33 years old, these were his favourite things in life. Cuddling Mika, kissing him, holding his hand, hearing about his day.

Mika was in a chatty mood and had begun to tell Andy in minute detail what had happened in his day, from the moment he woke up, to the moment Andy walked through the door that evening. Andy listened attentively while petting Amira’s ears while Mika was petting Melachi’s. He was content.


End file.
